The Witness
by Toraus
Summary: My tribute to the people who stand in the background to watch the events from Fullmetal Alchemist. Just short oneshot for some of them. -
1. Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The Witness

xXxSilencexXx

He watched it all happen in silence. He saw as his wife fell into depression over their son's death. His own decision to save his wife, killed their child, taken away so his mother could live. He could do nothing as his wife disappeared to bring back their son. He watched as it all went wrong, and as his wife suffered as she apologized over and over to him. He offered his support, it wasn't enough.

Then they found the two boys. He saw life come back into his wife's eyes, and he was happy again. It was almost like they were parents to the two boys for a short span of months. It seemed that as soon as they came they left. His wife was furious, as was he, that they suddenly left. So they went looking for them.

After gaining a lead that they were somehow in the military, her anger doubled. He watched in fuming silence. They went all the way to the military to find them. They gained a lead thanks to the useless military, and they followed the lead to Rushvalley. They meet a nice, although nervous, boy in a suit of armor who showed us were the boys were staying.

They brought the boys back to their home.

He watched in silence as they explained what happened to them. Watched as his wife suffered again the night the child was lost. He kept his silence up till the boys were about to leave. He watched as they went to face his wife's wrath. He watched in anger as he followed his wife to the Devil's Nest, when the youngest one was kidnapped. He glared at the men who dared look at his wife the wrong way. He watched, terrified, as his wife saw him with girls surrounding him. In silence he saw the military take over.

He watched as the boys left once again.

He watched as his wife got a call and recovered from the child she did not kill twice.

He watched it all in silence, silently offering his support from the background.

* * *

Yeah, I'm in an odd mood right now.

I blame it on allergies and stress.

I'm probably going to finish the rest of this latter today. I only have three more people planned for it.

What do you think? Care to guess, who it is? I tyred to make it obvious without without putting down his name.

Have a good day!


	2. Mourner

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The Witness

xXxMournerxXx

She watched it all happen. She saw the beginning, and she continues to watch the events unfold, unable to do anything but watch.

She watched as he didn't age a single day.

She watched as her old drinking partner got married to her next door neighbor.

She watched as her husband passed away.

She watched her child grow up. She was proud as her child became a doctor, and got married. She bore witness to her grandchild birth. She watched as her children go to help the injured for the war. She waited. She mourned her children's passing before their time.

She watched as her old drinking partner left.

She watched the birth of his two children she considers her own grandchildren.

She watched her three grandchildren grow.

She watched as two of her grandchildren's mother died.

She watched as they left with their teacher. She was impressed when they returned and showed off their enhanced alchemy. She watched as lights flashed from their house. She saw the thing they made and buried it. She gave one automail, and both support. She watched as they became military dogs.

She helped keep one in the dark, and one in finding a grave. She watched as he cried in sadness and relief. She also helped him make a new grave.

They left again, and she was left in the house alone with her dog.

She watched it all and mourned, doing what she could to offer her support, and she will continue till the day she dies.

* * *

I don't think this one turned out as well as the last one.


	3. Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The Witness

xXxProtectionxXx

She thought that she would be doing the right thing joining the military. She would protect the people and country she loves by serving the military. She even met had a really nice partner. Sure he talked a lot and had problems, but he was a very good partner.

Her work was never very exciting, until the day she was told that she was assigned to be a body guard for an alchemist. She and her partner went to the train station that day and everything went as usual, until they meet the alchemist. They both messed up. They thought that the taller of the two was the person they were to protect.

She watched the alchemist ranted for the first time in front of her. Her life wouldn't be the same after meeting the two brothers. She watched as they were devastated over the news of the branch library's burning. When they went to the main library to find the notes he wanted, she was annoyed that he insisted they continued out in the open. When they found someone who could reproduce the work she was amazed. She was even more amazed when she saw how much the small alchemist paid for the notes.

She watched them attentively as was her job as they slaved over many books in the library. She was horrified when she found out what they were looking for were human lives. After the revelation she watched as he refused to eat and stayed depressed in his room.

She watched and worried as he disappeared when the killer came for him. When they found his brother she shot a built to save him, horrified when his opponent talked to her, and worried when the explosion went off. She saw his broken form when he was carried out of the lab.

She didn't want to watch anymore.

She did though. She was sentenced to a firing squad, and saved by the same opponent that the armored brother fought. The same night she was 'killed' and saved by the same man who's best friend she was going went to jail for the murder of. She was then on the run as a dead person, and illegally crossed a desert to go to another country. Her family and partner thought she was dead.

It was there she watched the boy she protected boil from his automail in the heat. She no longer needed to watch him, and she continued on her way as a new person.

The one she protected was now the protector.

* * *

Yeah, I wrote this after an evil day at rowing. Its very fun to load boats and equipment in the rain.


	4. Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The Witness

xXxSafexXx

She watched without knowing what was going on. She became a mother to more than just her own child. She all but adopted two boys, and lost her love to something for the boys.

She cried when her daughter didn't understand why her father wasn't coming home. She is a mother, meant to be a safe place to protect children.

She learned what happened from the boys mouths.

She now knew that her husband died helping someone, it didn't make his going away any easier.

She continues to be a safe presence for her daughter and anyone else who needs to feel safe.

* * *

The first one was on Sig Curtis.

The second one was on Pinako Rockbell.

The Third one was Maria Ross.

This one was Gracia Hughes.

* * *

Yes this one was very short...

So ends the oneshots. No they weren't very good. Sorry about that.

Have a good day, or night, or whatever.


End file.
